1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a work piece holder assembly for holding a work piece in a specific relation to a tool such as a grinding wheel, and more specifically relates to a holding assembly that permits annular movement of the work piece with respect to the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work piece holder assemblies have been developed that permit a work piece to be moved on a plane normal to the cutting surface of a grinder wheel to permit a wide variety of straight and convex surfaces to be cut on the work piece. However, frequently it is desired to cut a concave curved surface on the work piece and standard holding assemblies cannot be used for this purpose.
Prior art devices have previously been proposed for providing curved surfaces on a work piece such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,723 issued Feb. 11, 1964, to Jessup. Although the Jessup device appears to provide an accurate means for forming curved surfaces on a work piece, its construction is highly complex and would be unreasonably expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool holding assembly that not only provides a means for accurately forming curved surfaces on a work piece, but also provides such an assembly that can be inexpensively manufactured.